Um dia como outro qualquer
by Liafrombrazil
Summary: Um dia comum na vida dos rapazes. Bem, comum para os outros. Na verdade, para eles, um dia de normalidade é um dia diferente. História sem ligação com nenhum episódio.


Disclaimer: Eles não são meus e, provavelmente, é melhor assim.

_N/A – Acho que se passa em algum momento da segunda temporada, mas não tem relação com nenhum episódio. Apenas um dia de normalidade para os meninos, porque eles merecem._

**Um dia como outro qualquer**

Dean não se incomodava em dirigir enquanto Sam ia a seu lado no banco de passageiros. Aliás, ele preferia que Sam fosse no banco de passageiros e não atrás do volante do Impala. Dean amava dirigir e amava o Chevy Impala e, para dizer a verdade, embora nunca fosse admitir isso para o irmão, não queria que ele dirigisse. Era isso mesmo, o que Sam esperava? O carro era dele, era a sua "querida", cuidava dela como se fosse parte de sua família. Sammy não sabia sequer diferenciar fluído de freio e óleo de motor, com que direito ousava reivindicar o "direito" de dirigir?

Às vezes Dean deixava o caçula pegar no volante. Quando precisava continuar a organizar a leitura de algum caso, para que pudessem estabelecer padrões e descobrir com o que estavam lidando. Sam era ótimo fazendo pesquisas, garoto de faculdade, rato de biblioteca, surfista de Internet. Dean, porém, era rápido no raciocínio e tinha facilidade para estabelecer padrões, como o pai fazia. Outras vezes, quando tentava animar o rapaz, também lhe passava a honra da direção.

Não mesmo. Dean não se incomodava em dirigir, mas nesse momento, justo hoje, às onze e meia de uma noite gelada de inverno e com uma estrada escura, longa e monótona para atravessar, sentia que poderia revezar com Sam a tarefa. Mas não, o folgado tinha resolvido tirar seu sono de beleza ali mesmo. Meia hora, pelo menos, até a próxima cidade e o bebê já dormia há mais de duas. O frio, a escuridão e o cansaço faziam a sensação de solidão quase insuportável. Ele não queria se sentir sozinho, não hoje. Dean sempre odiara ficar sozinho e Sam sabia disso. Resolveu acordar a Bela Adormecida, mas o que diria? 'Acorda, irmão, estou com medo do escuro? Não me deixa aqui sozinho? Segura minha mão?' Não, não poderia fazer isso. Quem sabe, então?...

- Mas que diabos...! – Sam gritou, acordando assustado diante da freada brusca do carro. Por sorte conseguiu evitar o choque da testa com o vidro da frente, esticando os braços.

- Tudo bem, Sam? Você viu aquilo? Acho que era o maior veado que eu já vi na vida!

- O quê? Não, eu não vi nada. Eu tava dormindo. Que susto! – Sam se ajeitou no banco enquanto Dean colocava novamente o carro em movimento.

- Que pena que você acordou, mas já que está acordado, que tal dirigir um pouco? Sabe, enquanto eu descanso os olhos da estrada...

Sam olhou para o irmão, a desconfiança estampada no rosto.

- Dean, nessa região não há veados!

- Não? Então que bicho será que foi aquele que quase atropelou a gente? Cara, se eu não fosse tão bom, a gente ia virar sardinha em lata!

- Sei... Vai ver era um urso polar, ou um unicórnio. Não! Já sei! Era uma das renas do Papai Noel que deve ter escapado!

- Olha, Sam, se eu não te conhecesse bem, eu diria que você tá me chamando de mentiroso! Vai ver era o Vendigo que viemos caçar, hein? Já pensou nisso? – Se soubesse que isso seria tão divertido, Dean teria acordado o preguiçoso antes.

- Eu podia ter me machucado, seu imbecil! – Às vezes, Sam não achava a menor graça nas brincadeiras idiotas de Dean. Como alguém poderia ser tão infantil, irritante e arrogante?

- Ah, Sam, não exagera. E então? Quer dirigir um pouco? Eu estou cansado, por isso te dou a honra, mas cuidado com minha querida. – Dean encostou e abriu a porta do Impala, sem esperar pela resposta.

- Cretino, idiota! – Sam, mesmo muito bravo, escorregou obediente até o banco do motorista, enquanto Dean dava a volta no carro para entrar do outro lado.

Mas antes que o mais velho completasse a volta, Sam acabou de despertar e, rapidamente, (vingança!) bateu a porta do lado de seu novo assento e pisou no acelerador, gritando pela janela aberta:

- Pode deixar que eu cuido bem dela, sim! Ah, ah, ah, ah!

- Sam, volta aqui! Isso não tem graça! Ta muito frio, ei! Volta aqui! – Dean gritava em vão, as luzes da traseira do carro já desapareciam na escuridão.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Essa tinha sido ótima, perfeita! Dean aprenderia a não mexer mais com Sam Winchester. O que ele achava, que Sam ainda era o menininho bobo que caía em truques velhos? O creme depilatório no xampu tinha sido um marco divisório na guerra de pegadinhas que sempre houvera entre eles. A partir dali Sam começara a inventar peças capazes de concorrer com as de Dean: papel filme no vaso sanitário de manhã, pacotinhos de camisinhas vazios na carteira, e seu maior triunfo, o rato debaixo da coberta...

_Um rapazinho de dezesseis anos saindo do banheiro, envolto numa nuvem de vapor, usando camiseta cinza e calça moletom. Seus olhos verdes pareciam cansados, pois já era uma da manhã e o dia na escola não tinha sido fácil. Inventar desculpas para não estudar era uma tarefa cansativa, assim como manter o irmão caçula sob vigilância, disfarçadamente. _

_- Ainda tá acordado, Sammy? É melhor dormir logo, amanhã vamos treinar cedo._

_- Treinar? Tá louco, Dean? Olha a neve caindo! Amanhã vai estar uns dez centímetros! – Os olhos do menino, meio encobertos pela franja dos cabelos em desordem, mostravam indignação._

_- Você acha que só caçamos no verão, baixinho? O pai mandou a gente treinar na neve, sim, pra gente ficar preparado. Larga esse livro e vamos dormir._

_Em qualquer outro dia Sam teria reclamado e discutido mais um pouco, mas neste dia concedeu em fechar o livro que estivera lendo e esperar, com evidente ansiedade, o irmão ir para a cama. Por sua vez, Dean estranhou a facilidade em dobrar a vontade do irmão, mas estava realmente cansado e resolveu apenas aproveitar o momento._

_- Pode deitar, Dean. Eu apago a luz!_

_Nesse momento o irmão mais velho deveria ter desconfiado de alguma coisa, mas estava acostumado demais a ser sempre ele o mais esperto. Encaminhou-se para a cama e deitou-se sob a coberta que já estava estendida. _

_- Boa noite, Sammy._

_- Boa noite, Dean, he, he, he, he... – Esse menino não batia bem, definitivamente._

_Depois de uns dois ou três minutos, Dean sentiu, de súbito, alguma coisa se mexendo em sua perna. Levantou-se num salto, gritando:_

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

_Correu para acender a luz. A coberta estava no chão, mas em cima da cama, debatendo-se em agonia, havia um rato enorme! Na outra cama, o menor estava rindo tanto que lhe faltava o ar._

_- Seu... seu... seu..., eu vou te matar! – O rosto do rapaz estava branco, seus lábios sem cor e sua mãos tremiam tanto que era impossível disfarçar. Apesar da ameaça, Dean não conseguiu se mover do lugar onde estava._

_No dia seguinte, quando John chegou da caçada, seus meninos estavam à mesa comendo cereais com leite. Pelo menos, Dean estava, pois Sam ainda ria tanto, que a cada colherada que punha na boca, espirrava parte do leite para fora._

_- Pai! Você precisava ver a cara do Dean! __Ah, ah, ah, ah! O rato...ah,ah, ah,ah... na cama ah, ah ,ah, ah, e…e ele ah, ah, ah,ah…todo "AAAAAA" ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…. _

_Somente aos poucos o menino conseguiu se controlar e contar ao pai sobre o 'truque-do-rato-drogado-com-analgésicos-sobre-a-cama-do-irmão'. John estava num de seus raros dias de bom humor e tinha rido muito do episódio, dizendo que a lição que Dean tomara o faria deixar de ser tão besta e que estava orgulhoso do caçula que estava aprendendo a se defender._

Enquanto dirigia Sam lembrou-se dessa história. Aquele tinha sido um momento de triunfo para ele. Dean, é claro, continuou a ser Dean, com suas provocações e peças idiotas, mas desde então passara a observar o irmão com alguma coisa a mais no olhar. Naquele tempo Sam tinha achado que aquilo poderia ser algum tipo de novo respeito, aquela luz diferente que via nos olhos do irmão, mas agora, lembrando disso tudo, percebia que não era só isso. Era orgulho! Era isso, Dean tinha ficado orgulhoso do irmão. Sam tinha reagido com uma peça à altura das suas, com apenas doze anos de idade, e Dean estava orgulhoso dele, pois era ele, mais que John, quem o tinha criado desde a idade de seis meses.

Sam olhou em seu relógio de pulso e viu que faltavam dez para a meia-noite. Tinha planejado voltar para pegar Dean somente depois fazê-lo esperar por uma hora, mas agora, sentia vontade de estar com ele. Dean sempre seria o espertinho, sempre disfarçaria com respostas rápidas e sarcasmo, jogos e brincadeiras, o carinho que tinha pelo irmão. Talvez isso fosse extremamente irritante e Sam tivesse vontade de bater nele até tirar aquele sorrisinho malicioso de sua boca, mas Sam também sabia que isso funcionava para eles, e que tinha a ver com amor.

Sam fez o retorno e começou a voltar para o ponto onde tinha deixado Dean. A estrada estava muito escura e, se não fosse pelos faróis acesos, ele não enxergaria um palmo à frente do nariz. Acendeu a luz do teto para olhar novamente no relógio. Meia-noite em ponto. O número que marcava o dia no calendário do relógio mudou o último dígito: dia vinte e cinco. Sim, dia vinte e cinco de janeiro, meio do inverno, era de se esperar uma noite extremamente fria como aquela. Sorte que por ali não costumava nevar, mas em outros estados vizinhos devia estar nevando... Dia vinte e cinco de janeiro? Nããão! Ele tinha esquecido o aniversário de Dean! Sam deu meia volta com o carro outra vez.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Dean estava andando na beira da estrada. Estúpida estrada escura, não enxergava quase nada à sua frente. Estúpido irmãozinho rebelde e espertinho, justo HOJE tinha resolvido ficar ligado e dar uma lição no irmão. Não que Dean ligasse para essas coisas de datas, Natal, aniversários, mas, que droga, ERA seu aniversário! Quer dizer, tinha SIDO seu aniversário de vinte e oito anos, pois já devia ter passado muito da meia-noite, talvez fosse quase uma hora. No tempo em que estivera em Stanford, apesar de não se falarem, Sam geralmente mandava uma mensagem para Dean nessa data. Claro que Dean não se importava, mas o irmão o tinha acostumado a ter alguém que sempre se lembrava do dia em que ele havia nascido. Nisso, ele viu os faróis inconfundíveis de sua beleza se aproximando e parando a seu lado. Sam, aquele cretino, sorrindo para ele através da janela.

- E aí, gostosão, quer uma carona?

Sem uma palavra, Dean entrou no carro. Só depois de acomodado, resmungou:

- Podia ter deixado, pelo menos, a minha jaqueta. Não estou sentindo mais nem os meus pés.

- Então, devia ter te deixado era um par de meias. Você nunca pensa no que fala, sabia, Dean? – Sam sorria, parecendo vingado e satisfeito.

- Fala sério, Sam! Você me deixou aqui no meio da esquina do nada com o fim do mundo, numa noite congelante e sem um agasalho POR MAIS DE UMA HORA! E SE O VENDIGO APARECESSE DE VERDADE? HEIN? HEIN? JÁ PENSOU SE VOCÊ CHEGA AQUI E TUDO O QUE TIVESSE SOBRADO DE MIM FOSSE UM MONTE ENSANGUENTADO DE COISA NENHUMA? – Dean achava que tinha toda razão para estar berrando com o irmão. Não, sua raiva não tinha nada a ver com o fato do rebaixado mental que partilhava seu sangue ter esquecido completamente de seu aniversário. Não mesmo; ele não ligava para essas coisas.

- Imagina, você está com sua arma, não está? E você está usando, pelo menos, três camadas de roupa. Além disso, você realmente não sabia o que ia acontecer quando desceu do carro? Cara, você tá ficando enferrujado... – Sam retrucou com a voz mais controlada e tranquila do mundo.

- Imbecil! - foi a última palavra de Dean, até que chegaram no primeiro hotel barato da primeira cidade que encontraram.

Durante o trajeto Sam tinha tentado estabelecer contato com alguns "Vamos lá, Dean" e "Não seja assim tão sensível", mas nada adiantou. Dean ficou em silêncio todo o tempo, apertando a jaqueta em seu peito e esfregando os braços para se esquentar. Por fim, desceu do carro assim que pararam no estacionamento e dirigiu-se à sala do gerente para alugar um quarto. Ao sair, passou como um rojão por Sam, praticamente arrancando a sua bolsa da mão do irmão, e entrou com tudo no quarto térreo que ocupariam, deixando a porta aberta.

Sam pegou o resto das coisas deles de dentro do carro e, ao entrar no quarto, escutou a água do chuveiro correndo. É, com certeza ficaria sem água quente para o banho hoje. Mas não importava. Sam voltou-se para a mesinha onde havia depositado o pacote que trouxera da cidade escondido no porta-malas e começou a trabalhar.

Quando Dean saiu do banho, meia hora e toda a água quente depois, ao abrir a porta do banheiro, encontrou a mesa posta com dois pratos, copos, talheres, embalagens de comida contendo frango assado, salada de batatas, arroz e, no centro, uma enorme torta de maçã com uma vela acesa espetada. Ao lado da mesa, Sam sorriu e disse apenas:

- Feliz aniversário, cara! Ainda tá em tempo, não é?

Dean não sabia o que responder e pressentia que se tentasse dizer alguma coisa, sua voz poderia sair entrecortada por causa de uma coceira estranha que sentia em sua garganta. E ele não queria que o irmãozinho ali confundisse uma mera secura na garganta com emoção.

Sam, se percebeu, não disse nada sobre o assunto, mas continuou com voz suave:

- Parabéns! Eu pensei em comprar hambúrgueres e fritas, seu prato preferido, mas achei que a ocasião merecia um jantar de verdade. Mas, ei, eu trouxe torta de maçã, que você adora. E tem cerveja também.

- Obrigado, Sam. – Dean, depois de controlar o problema de voz.

Sam sentou-se e esperou que Dean fizesse o mesmo. Começaram a servir-se da comida e a comer.

- Nada mal. Sabe que esse negócio de comida saudável não é tão ruim assim. – Pelo gosto com que devorava a comida de seu prato, Dean realmente parecia ter gostado do jantar.

- Ei, você não soprou a vela. Faça um pedido e apague!

- Hum... Um pedido... O que será que eu quero, hein? – Pelo sorriso malicioso do irmão, Sam não teve dificuldade em adivinhar o que Dean desejava.

- Você não pode, pelo menos hoje, pensar em outra coisa? Eu não vou sair e te arranjar uma mulher. – Sam disse fingindo aborrecimento, mas na verdade estava rindo.

- O que foi? O aniversário é meu! Além disso, o meu presente não precisa nem vir embrulhado. Aliás, eu preferiria que já viesse desembrulhado mesmo...

- Já entendi, Dean, não precisa explicar...

- Não, melhor ainda, com umas fitinhas enfeitando alguns lugares estratégicos... Posso incluir fitinhas de couro no pedido?

- Dean, chega! Não estou mais falando sobre isso!

Dean deu uma risada e os irmãos continuaram a comer. A conversa recaiu sobre a caçada na qual estavam trabalhando, é claro. O resto da noite foi agradável e tranquila, com os dois irmão desfrutando a companhia um do outro. Bem mais tarde, já em sua cama, Dean pensou no pedido que não chegara a fazer. Nem quando eram meninos acreditavam nessas superstições, mas pensou que o que ele mais precisava já estava ali, junto a ele. Na verdade, se pudesse ter um pedido atendido, Dean desejaria que o irmão sempre fosse seu amigo e que fosse feliz e, como já tinha se habituado a viver um dia de cada vez, naquela noite dormiu satisfeito, deixando para se preocupar com demônios, destinos marcados e o que mais houvesse, amanhã.

Fim


End file.
